Toast
Toasts were gestures of respect that honored someone or something. They often involved an honorific speech and a shared alcoholic drink. The term referred to the words spoken to commemorate the event, or the drink itself. The Human act of toasting consisted of three parts: the honorific speech, the agreement, and the symbolic drink. In the speech, one person gave cause for the toast. Everyone else present signified approval by lifting their drinks into the air, often accompanied by verbal assent. Such agreement was offered either with a language-specific, generic toast word, or hearty agreement of the honorific speech, with terms such as "Hear! Hear!". Following this ritualistic agreement, the glasses of the participants were usually touched against those of everyone else within reach. The symbolic drink was then taken. If the drink on offer was of a small quantity, such as a shot, the contents were wholly consumed in a single gulp. If not, a generous portion of the total drink was taken, to indicate strong agreement. 's one-year toast]] On some occasions, a toast was refused. Generally, refusing a toast was a rude act that insulted not just the object of the toast, but the speaker offering the toast. However, if refusal was accompanied by an appropriate explanation, it was possible to disagree with the object of the toast without offending the host. Refusal of the toast was accompanied by the act of pouring out the ritual beverage, or by not holding the offered drink. There were some Human events that required toasts pro forma, typically legally-significant events such as weddings, military promotions, and the conclusion of commercial or diplomatic negotiations. Traditional toast words *Cheers ( , , , , , , ) *Salud ( ) Examples and Zefram Cochrane share a toast]] Toasts were a rather common celebratory custom, of which there were several examples: *In 1986, Gillian Taylor toasted James T. Kirk with beer at an Italian restaurant. ( ) *In 2063, Earth warp technology pioneer Zefram Cochrane toasted with members of the who had traveled back in time from 2373 in order to stop a Borg scheme. ( ) *On September 2, 2151, Jonathan Archer, Charles Tucker III and Malcolm Reed toasted their "mysterious friends" with beer in the armory. ( ) *In November, Tucker and Reed drank a toast to the supposedly destroyed Enterprise with Kentucky bourbon. Several hours later, they drank another as they froze aboard . ( ) *Damrus toasted Archer and Phlox for healing Burzaan's injuries. Soon after, Archer proposed a toast to a good day’s hunting for his crew and the Eska on Dakala the following day. ( ) *In February 2152 on Risa, Tucker and Reed drank to themselves and "a well-earned two days and two nights." ( ) *In April, Sub-Commander T'Pol, Archer and Tucker toasted to T'Pol having served one year to the day on Enterprise, longer than any Vulcan had ever served on a Human ship. ( ) *Later the same year, Shran offered a toast to "our mutual dissatisfaction" with Soval, Muroc, T'Pol, and Archer, after Archer described successful negotiations as ones in which neither side is happy. Soval noted that the occasion merited "an exception" to the normal Vulcan dietary exclusion of alcohol. ( ) *In 2153, Commander Tucker and Captain Archer toasted the memory of Henry Archer as they pondered how his warp engine might help save Humanity from the Xindi. ( ) *The same year, Tarquin proposed a toast "to solitude", while Ensign Hoshi Sato was visiting his planet. ( ) *Later in 2153, Xindi-Arboreal Gralik Durr proposed that he and Captain Archer toast "to trust". Each of them then duly clinked a mug they held with the other person's mug. ( ) *On the Skagaran colony planet, Deputy Bennings made a toast "to the dearly departed, to dead Skags" while in a saloon in 2153. He and a couple of accompanying cowboy friends of his drank in recognition of the toast, which was really an attempt to bully a Skagaran named Draysik, as a fellow Skagaran had recently been lynched by Bennings and his cohorts. ( ) *While sharing some Andorian ale with Captain Archer in December, Shran proposed a toast "to a swift victory" against the Xindi. ( ) *In January 2154, Degra toasted the approaching completion of the Xindi weapon, and the "new era for all Xindi" that would follow. ( ) *In February, Archer toasted Erika Hernandez's promotion to captain with scotch. ( ) *Some months later, Emory Erickson led a silent toast to Henry Archer, accompanied by Henry's son Jonathan, Tucker, T’Pol and Danica Erickson. Within minutes, Tucker toasted the success of a sub-quantum transporter experiment which Emory planned to conduct. ( ) *In November 2154, Klingon General K'Vagh proposed a toast to the bravery of two Klingon warriors who had been injected with a possible cure for the Klingon augment virus. However, Phlox declined participation in the toast. ( ) *In 2161, Archer and Tucker toasted the development of warp 7 with a bottle of whiskey 42 years old. ( ) *''In 2263 of the alternate reality, Doctor made a toast with , while they were alone together in a bar on the : "To perfect eyesight and a full head of hair." ( ) *''A few days later, a thirtieth birthday party was held for Captain Kirk. During the party, Kirk himself proposed a toast: "To the USS ''Enterprise. And to absent friends." ( ) *In 2266, Doctor Tristan Adams arranged to toast the arrival of Captain James T. Kirk and Dr. Helen Noel at the Tantalus Colony. In the toast, Adams stated, "''To all Mankind. May we never find space so vast, planets so cold, heart and mind so empty that we cannot fill them with love and warmth." ( ) ...or our own hearts so empty that we cannot fill and warm them all.' Amen, doctor." ( )}} *In 2267, Kor offered to toast of the Klingon fleet against Starfleet forces with Kirk. ( ) *In the mirror universe that year, toasted for being the only man aboard the with the decency to warn Kirk of 's orders to have him executed. ( ) *In 2268, Spock and a Romulan commander drank a silent toast after Spock's apparent defection. ( ) *Later that year, several toasts were proposed when Miranda Jones came aboard the : to beauty, to Jones herself, and to whatever she wanted the most. ( ) *In 2269, Bele proposed a toast in anticipation of Starfleet Command allowing him to extradite Lokai. ( ) *Later that year, Lucien toasted new friendship with Asmodeus, claiming it was a favorite old Earth custom of his. ( ) *In 2270, Leonard McCoy proposed a toast to a narrow escape from the Romulans. ( ) *In 2285, McCoy toasted Kirk with Romulan ale on the latter's birthday. ( ) *Later, Kirk gave a toast "To absent friends" in Spock's honor after his death. ( ) *In 2293, Chancellor Gorkon gave a toast to "the undiscovered country... the future", ahead of impending peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. In return, Leonard McCoy gave a toast to the Chancellor, calling him "one of the architects of the future". ( ) * In 2327, Jean-Luc Picard, Marta Batanides and Cortan Zweller toasted their Starfleet Academy graduating class. ( ) *In 2364, Picard proposed a toast to Deanna Troi and her husband-to-be Wyatt Miller and their families, and the hope that their union would be a productive one. ( ) *Later, when Lieutenant Commander Data first met his "brother", Lore, Lore introduced him to this Human custom and, using champagne, made a few toasts: one to their discovery of each other, one to Doctor Noonien Soong, and one to the Crystalline Entity. ( ) *Also, that same year, Rear admiral Savar and Vice admiral toasted "To the ''Horatio," which had recently been destroyed with all hands, but as both were controlled by parasitic beings, the toast was likely insincere. Picard, suspecting the ''Horatio s true fate, did not toast or drink. ( ) *In 2365, Lwaxana Troi toasted Earthmen, whom she considered to have a "unique ability to charm women of all races, in all corners of the galaxy." ( ) *Later that year, Picard and Jenice Manheim drank a toast as they said goodbye on the holodeck. ( ) *In 2366, Devinoni Ral and Commander William T. Riker had a discussion regarding ongoing negotiations for the Barzan wormhole, in which Ral expressed that he would both win the negotiations on behalf of the Chrysalians and take Deanna Troi, whom Riker had once loved, in the process. Riker stated that this was the first bad play that he had seen Ral make, as nothing would please him more if Ral could bring happiness to Troi's life, then offered the toast "To the last mile" before leaving. ( ) *That same year, Doctor Nel Apgar may have offered the toast "To success" regarding his work on developing Krieger waves as a source of energy. The toast was shown in a holographic recreation of events. Depending on the scenario presented, Manua Apgar may have also offered an addition: "And the rewards that come with it." ( ) *Additionally that same year, when Picard was temporarily replaced by , the replica visited Ten Forward, ordered ales for everyone there, and then made the toast, "Here's to the finest crew in Starfleet." He then stated that, when he was in Starfleet Academy, it was traditional to follow every toast with a song and led the crew in singing "Heart of Oak". ( ) *Also in 2366, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay ran a holographic program in which he displayed insubordinate behavior towards holographic versions of Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge and Commander William T. Riker. When the holographic Riker called him out for this, he offered the toast, "Here's to insubordination." ( ) *Near the year's end, Picard toasted the success of the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed. ( ) *In early 2367, Picard and family members Robert, Marie and René toasted their meal with 2347 . ( ) *Chateau Picard was used again months later when Picard offered a toast to Chancellor Durken after initiating first contact with the Malcorians. ( ) *Soon after, in Q's recreation of Sherwood Forest, Sir Guy of Gisbourne toasted Maid Marian (Vash), whom he described as "the most beautiful bride-to-be in the whole of England." ( ) *In 2369, Montgomery Scott toasted his absent Enterprise colleagues with Aldebaran whiskey in the holodeck aboard the . Minutes later, he and Picard toasted Scott’s old vessel, and the . ( ) *In 2370, Quark obsequiously proposed a toast to old friends in order to pacify Fallit Kot who had gone to Deep Space 9 to murder him. Kot responded with "Old debts." ( ) *Soon after, Picard toasted freedom, after his and Beverly Crusher's separation from one another having been mentally linked by a Prytt implant. ( ) *Weeks later, proposed a toast to profit, to forestall going to bed with Quark. ( ) *Also that year, Martus Mazur toasted Roana whom he called "the queen of the Promenade." ( ) *Later, Quark proposed a toast to the memory of Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir, who were believed to have died. ( ) *Later that year Quark proposed yet another toast, to Vulcans, upon commencement of his business dealings with Sakonna. ( ) *Near the end of the year, Data, Troi and Worf joined several holocharacters in celebrating the creation of an emergent lifeform with a toast of champagne on Holodeck 3. ( ) *In 2371, Neelix and Kes proposed a toast to "the adventure" with Talaxian champagne, soon after they'd joined the crew. ( ) *Quark produced a bottle of Chateau Cleon 2303 to toast celebrate Benjamin Sisko's promotion to captain. ( ) *In 2372, Sisko toasted success to Lenara Kahn in the creation of the galaxy's first artificial wormhole. ( ) *Not long after, when Chakotay was captured by the Kazon-Nistrim, Seska drank a toast to old times with enemy's blood. ( ) *Later that year, Bashir and O'Brien drank a toast to the memory of Clive, a holographic RAF pilot who was killed in action. ( ) *Sometime after, the pair toasted the announcement of Keiko's second pregnancy ( ) *Towards the end of the year, toasted Trevean for arranging for his death from the Teplan blight to be comfortable and dignified, surrounded by his family and friends. ( ) *In early 2373, Gowron toasted, amongst others, Rurik the Damned. ( ) *Weeks later, Quark proposed a toast to Grilka and her House. ( ) *Later, Jor Brel made a toast to Captain Janeway and her crew for bringing him and his fellow Enarans home. ( ) *That same year, after the Voyager returned to the 24th century having been to 1996, Janeway summoned the ship's crew to the mess hall and offered the toast, "Cheers! To the future!" ( ) *Also that year, Jadzia Dax and Worf drank to Kira Nerys having become a believer in the value of Bajor joining Federation, thanks to Sisko. ( ) *Soon after, Odo toasted Quark for selling him an infant Changeling. ( ) *Weeks later, Q brought champagne to Janeway's quarters in an attempt to woo her and offered the toast, "To us." Janeway, however, replied that there was no "us". ( ) *Near the end of the year, Janeway led a toast to "stories with happy endings", after Seska's hacked version of the Insurrection Alpha holonovel had been defeated. ( ) *Weeks later, Ahni Jetal was toasted at her birthday party aboard Voyager. ( ) *In 2374, Bashir and O'Brien toasted "retaking the castle", i.e. Deep Space as the objective of Operation Return. ( ) *''In an alternate timeline that year, Chakotay toasted his and Annorax's agreement with Malkothian spirits, while simultaneously B'Elanna Torres toasted distant friends, e.g. the majority of Voyager s crew who'd abandoned ship two months before, with the elixir of endurance.'' ( ) *Also that year, the recently-resurrected Neelix was toasted by the Voyager crew at the celebration of Prixin. ( ) *Later, Vic Fontaine made a toast, with Odo and Lola Chrystal, in the words of George Jessel, "To whatever makes you happy." ( ) *Near the year's end, Quark wanted to toast the failure of a business transaction, but Jake Sisko refused. Later, O'Brien toasted Lisa Cusak and "the sweet sound of her voice." ( ) *Three months into 2375, Bashir and O’Brien drank to the success of Worf's mission to destroy the Monac IV shipyards. ( ) *Weeks later, Bashir proposed a toast to "manufactured triumphs", as the Niners celebrated their baseball defeat by the Logicians. ( ) *Soon after, the Species 8472 replicant toasted Earth with a two-hundred-year old single malt whisky after capturing Chakotay. ( ) *Weeks later, Kashyk was keen to find a beverage to toast his and Janeway's success in locating an intermittent cyclical vortex, but couldn’t as the replicator in his quarters had been deactivated. ( ) *A few months later, Tom Paris toasted Harry Kim with Ktarian beer for his role in the destruction of a Borg probe. ( ) *Later, the Voyager crew toasted family in their celebration of the newly instituted Ancestors' Eve holiday. ( *Also, after Frankie Eyes and his gangsters had been seen off from his lounge, Vic Fontaine toasted DS9's senior staff, "the best friends a hologram ever had." They returned the sentiment. ( ) *Later, Damar toasted the memory of Weyoun 7, who had been killed by Worf, with kanar and considerable amusement upon meeting Weyoun 8 for the first time. ( ) *Also, Kai Winn Adami toasted Dukat (who was posing as Anjohl Tennan, though Winn was meanwhile aware of his true identity) with a poisoned drink as a sacrifice for the Pah-wraiths. ( ) *Later that same year, after finding a cure for the morphogenic virus, Bashir toasted aging gracefully, a reference to the older O'Brien, who responded with a toast to Odo. Lastly, Bashir acknowledged O'Brien's assistance by toasting him. ( ) *Days later, Bashir, Admiral Ross and Kimara Cretak toasted the Federation Alliance with Romulan ale. ( ) *At the year's end, Sisko and Ross refused a toast of blood wine with Martok on the surface of Cardassia Prime. They noted that, despite their great victory in the Dominion War, so much Cardassian loss of life gave them no cause for celebration. *Later, Quark raised a glass to Odo just after the latter left Deep Space 9 for good. ( ) *In 2376, with the success of the Pathfinder Project, as Reginald Barclay succeeded in establishing contact with Voyager, the Voyager crew made a toast to Barclay, celebrating his feat, while Barclay and Deanna Troi made a private toast in Barclay's apartment back on Earth. ( ) *Not long after, the Fair Haven character Seamus said he’d drink a toast to Paris' father if he had a shilling to his name. ( ) *In 2378, Seven of Nine gave a toast at Torres' baby shower, even including a joke at the end. ( ) *In 2377, Chakotay and Tuvok drank a toast to awakenings with Vulcan brandy, after the Maquis aboard Voyager had undergone mind melds which had caused them to mutiny. ( ) *In 2378, the senior staff of Voyager toasted to their long journey and accomplishments through the Delta Quadrant after the future Admiral Kathryn Janeway had arrived on board. ( ) *In 2379, the senior staff of the toasted Data, who had sacrificed himself in order to save the ship. ( ) *''In an alternate timeline, Kim, as the best man at the wedding of Paris and Kes, attempted to give the toast, but was so nervous that he spilled champagne all over Paris' dress uniform.'' ( ) *''In another alternate timeline, Nog fulsomely toasted Jake Sisko and Korena.'' ( ) External link * de:Toast (Ansprache) Category:Ceremonies